The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Enterprise systems take advantage of computer networks that include multiple hardware and software devices, each working together to provide a favorable user experience to an operator. Many of these devices are built to standards that have been published by international standards organizations. Some standards are accompanied by functional test criteria that can be tested to improve the likelihood of successful interoperability of systems. However, none of the standard-related tests approximates the traffic mix and variability of enterprise networks.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to develop practical test measures that help a tester approximate the mix and variability of enterprise network traffic.